Sports racquets, such as tennis, squash, badminton, and racquetball racquets, have a frame forming a head portion, defining a strung surface area for hitting a ball, and an elongated handle that extends from the head portion. The handle is generally octagonal in cross-section. The handle may be formed by securing a pallet, having the desired octagonal outer shape, to the shank portion of the frame. In conventional racquets, this pallet is hard. However, a particularly advantageous handle is the cushion grip employed in certain models of Prince.RTM. tennis racquets, such as the Prince Vortex.RTM. tennis racquet, in which a cushion pallet slides over, and is secured to, the shank. Alternatively, if a lighter weight racquet is desired, the handle may be formed directly by molding the shank portion of the frame into the desired octagonal cross-sectional shape, which is referred to as a "molded-in" handle. This latter construction is employed in certain other models of Prince tennis racquets, such as the Prince Extender.RTM. line of racquets.
In either type of construction, the outer octagonal surface of the handle is covered by a grip, in the form of a strip of leather or synthetic leather material which is wrapped helically about the handle.
A typical synthetic leather grip comprises a felt backing layer and a top layer consisting of a thin coating of polymeric material, such as polyurethane, which is bonded to the upper surface of the felt backing. Also, double sided adhesive tape is usually applied to the bottom surface of the felt backing to help secure the grip to the racquet handle.
It has previously been proposed to form textures or surface designs on the outer surface of the grip. For example, it has been proposed to heat stamp patterns or logos into the polyurethane, to abrade the polyurethane in various patterns, to provide raised portions or stitching, or to form perforations of various sizes or geometric patterns through the grip.